


Fox Creek

by failedexperiments



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Street Fighter
Genre: Crossover, tags added as needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failedexperiments/pseuds/failedexperiments
Summary: The city of Fox Creek Alaska has secrets hidden deep in the ice under it's foundation.  It takes two teams of specialists to get to the bottom of it.





	1. A panicked call

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I've been batting around for a bit in my head. So yeah, I decided to post it before I actually start packing to move. YAY me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guile and a kid on the phone after his brother in law disappears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly editing this as of 8/3/2020. Hoping to work on it more.
    
    
    California
    Three days ago
    
    Guile watched the news feed on the TV with little interest in his apartment on base. Instead he was listening to the teen on the phone. She was in Alaska, a reporter that had impressed him and several other fighters. In fact his Brother-in-law Ken and his friend Ryu had gone to see her. Or at least that was the main reason that they had gone to Fox Creek. 
    
    Ken was there on a favor for Guile, there had been rumors of Shadalaou having a lab there. Ken had offered to check it out, and try to convince Coleen Ghost to leave town if they dubbed it too dangerous. Ryu had been his back up plan, since she would follow his suggestions more than Ken's.  The kid wasn’t even a member of the circuit, just a reporter that happened to make friends with most of the fighters, and Guile knew he wasn’t the only one protective over the kid, who was now near a nervous breakdown on the phone with him.  
    
    Guile bit back a sigh, he had a feeling that she had called him because he was closer, the only other fighter she'd have a number for that could possibly be closer was Zangief, but it would take too long to get there for the Siberian fighter.  Though while he thought about it, Zangief would be reasonable back up if things went south, true he'd prefer Chun-li, or even Cammy there, both would have teams as back up as well.
    
    “Cole, I need you to calm down alright, tell me what happened?” She had been frantic, terrified of what had happened, something she had yet to fully explain, and that was something that Guile wasn’t used to. He had seen her in an actual battlefield, where she had been calm and collected and had managed to help get refugees out of danger, he had watched her face down a whole team of genetically enhanced terrorists, in order to buy his soldiers a few moments to get into position to take them out.  
    
    “I don’t know. I was asked to meet Ryu and Ken at the Wilderness,” She started, he could hear her pacing again but didn’t call her on it, “And I get there, the suite looked as if they fought some stronger fighter. Though I didn’t feel any dark power. Only fighter I can think of that can take them both on, and beat them at the same time is Akuma.” She had managed to calm down only slightly. “And I know I saw the scorch marks from a Haddoken and the Ryuuken.”  She had stopped pacing, Guile could only tell because there wasn’t the squeak of the floor boards. “They wouldn’t have used either attack inside, at least not unless there was no other way out right? Hell, they’re the ones that told me not to use anything but basic attacks unless cornered.” She was starting to get herself worked up again. “Guile, if there’s another fighter here, would they be able to feel me? I mean, I know it’s not a trait all of you have…”  The squeak was back.  “Though guess anyone who can tap Chi energy would be able to feel auras, so that was a stupid question wasn’t it?”
    
    He was silent a moment, she was right, not many fighters could handle getting tag teamed by those two. They didn't use special attacks unless they were in an arena, at least they didn’t anymore, there had been a time when they would have, but she was right.  They wouldn’t put innocent lives in danger.  The comment about another fighter there had him a little worried.  He didn't want her getting involved with the tournament more than she was.  He glanced at the screen again, the news showing downtown Fox Creek, the reporter the new medical research facility and how state of the art it was.  The reporter was bundled up in a thick parka outside the main facility, the fact that others were there as well and cameras were rolling had him wonder what was really going on, not that he’d worry her, Cole was already freaking out and the fact her father was CEO of the company, was probably why she wasn’t there as a reporter.  What he knew about her father, he had a feeling Dr Ghost would keep his kids as far away from the action as possible, in order to use them as tools if needed.  That thought alone brought his thoughts back to her.  Since there was no indication of anyone else in the room, Guile figured she was in that tiny apartment she called home across town from the only hotel in town, and the large house that her father owned.
    
    “They wouldn’t have, they’re not that into drawing attention to themselves unless it’s in the ring anymore.” Guile remarked, he’d keep the fact they’d draw attention to keep innocent people safe too, she didn’t need to hear it yet. “You’re safe. My idiot Brother-in-Law was probably the target, just promise me you’ll lay low alright?” He caught site of something on the screen.  A patch on one of the security men standing with the doctor.  Guile managed to not curse on the phone when he saw it.  Instead his mind was reeling trying to come up with a plan.
    
    “I didn’t stick around, anything that could take town those two… At the same time, is something that I can’t deal with on my own.” There was the sound of her checking the locks and chain on her door again. “I’m safe, no one really knows me here.” She said it more like a mantra. “I’ll try to.”
    
    He was relieved at that. Her apartment would be safe until he could get there. He just wished that she had been out of town when they had gone to check things out. “Cole, I need you to stay there until I can make it to town alright? I have some friends that will extract you then.  You’ll spend some time with them until we can find Masters and Ryu.” She’d complain about military babysitters, but he also knew that she’d probably ditch them the first chance she got if she thought she could be helpful. Cole still didn’t get the fact that reporters wrote about the news, they didn’t participate in it. It was a lesson that he hoped she’d learn before she ever got seriously hurt, but highly doubted it.
    
    Yet, Guile couldn't help be protective over her.  As much as he hated to admit it, he had been one of the first to 'adopt' the kid, the whole ordeal with the terrorists had caused it actually.  "Cole, it's going to take me at least half a day, maybe a full one to get up there to you."  He was already calculating the time, he was pretty sure he could write it up as a family issue, since he would be there to bail Ken out of trouble.  Hell, knowing his Brother-in-Law, he’d probably figure out a way to have the whole thing paid for after the fact.  As much as he was jealous of Ken, at least he did try to make up for his mistakes, even if most of the time it was acting as a rich kid and throwing money at it the problem.  But it would take Guile at least an hour, at most three to get to the airport with the rush hour traffic. If they couldn't get to Anderson, or even Fairbanks international after the eight hour flight, it would be a twelve hour drive to Fox Creek.  From Anderson it would be five hours, Fairbanks would only be three. All that counted on if he could get a military flight.  If not, he’d be on a commercial flight, which would add another six hours at least.
    
    "I'm not staying safe with babysitters.  Besides, no one else you know knows this town.  You'll need a guide, and they disappeared after we were escorted off the science compound.  Dad had us escorted away after he got a phone call."   
    
    "Cole, fine, at least stay put until I get there."  If someone was going to pull the 'dad' role with the kid, he guessed it may as well be him.  “We’ll talk about it then.”  He knew of at least three people who would be willing to go with him.  They weren’t fighters, at least like he was, but they were part of his normal crew.      He’d be able to get them to get the kid out of there, hopefully before she was found by Bison’s men.  Last thing he or his friends needed was her being questioned by him.  The kid knew more about them than she ever put in her articles.  For now, it would be best to keep them as far from each other as possible.  
     
    "Guile, another thing.  Remember the mission in China?  That school?"  She looked out the window at the ice fog.  
    
    "The bug incident?"  It had been some experimental research facility, and the test subjects had escaped, at least that was the story that the military had been given.  Guile had managed to keep her out of the reports.  “What about it?”
    
    "Yeah, I thought I saw that crazy BSAA captain at the hotel."  She toyed with her necklace.  Guile could hear the pacing again.  "Don't BSAA only show up when scientists are doing bad things?"  Her voice cracked ever so slightly.  “Do you think Dad’s doing something bad?  Like another incident like that?”
    
    Guile nodded.  He knew the kid was right.  "Are you sure you saw them?"  He had no idea what her father was up to, though if the doctor did anything that hurt her, Guile knew he wouldn’t stop himself until the man was at least in ICU.  He had hurt her before, which was why she refused to live in the mansion with her family, and why she wasn’t into science, even though Guile knew she was a bright kid.  She just focused her energy on being more of a people person.
    
    "I'm pretty sure.  He was there when I was, and suggested I go home after the cops dismissed me."  The squeaky floor was back  “I couldn’t say anything to him really, at least not suggesting I recognized him, I signed that NDA after all, and I’ve kept to it, even as a reporter.  Would rather not have to deal with Feds.”
    
    Hearing that he thought a moment.  "Cole, if things get bad, go find them."  He gave the order hoping the kid would follow it.  "It's going to take time to get there so, I'd rather you had back up."  He hoped that would be reasonable at least.  “I’m pretty sure since he spoke to you first, it’s a sign that he recognized you and wanted you safely away if things went south.”
    
    "You sure?"
    
    "You know how they work.  I'd rather you don't have to look for them, but it would be our best bet."  He looked out the window at the rain.  "I'll find you as soon as I get to Fox Creek.  You have that tracking device I gave you back at the school right?"
    
    "Yes."  She replied softly.  “I kept it in a spot it would get sun like you told me.  At least when I wasn’t wearing it.”
    
    Guile was already texting his buddies.  "Would be the safest place for you.  They might look for you anyway, after all your father is the head of the institute."
    
    She was silent a few moments.  "Guile, do you think I'm really in danger?  I mean I'm the black sheep of the family.  Dad tends to forget I exist most of the time.  His assistant's the only one that knows about this place, she sends me cards for holidays and my birthday after all."
    
    "You'll be safer with BSAA, if they're just there curious like my idiot brother in law and Ryu then nothing to worry about.  Something really going on, they'll get you to safety."  
    
    "So you're using them as babysitters,” The tone she used hinted that she was pouting.  He almost cracked a smile.
    
    "Only to keep you alive Cole.  Please, they don't show up just to show up."  
    
    She continued pacing the room.  "If I find out this is because I'm a kid like Sakura I'm decking you Guile."  She sighed.  “After we find Ryu and Ken, figure you decking them would have more weight, and I’m pretty sure I could take you in a fight.
    
    He had to smile at that, maybe if he went easy on her, but if it was helping to calm her, he’d take one for the good guys.  "I'll tell the guys to let you." He grinned a little.  "Now go get the tracker I gave you and keep it on you and on.  It's how I'll find you alright?  I’ll go to the apartment first, if you’re not there I’ll start looking in town."  He added.  "As soon as I land I'll call you alright?"
    
    "So you really are worried," She mumbled it low.  “I’ll tell the landlord that I’m expecting a guest then.  They’ll let you into the apartment even if I’m not here.  Figure you wouldn’t want to carry all your gear with you.  Just no tracking mud into my place.”
    
    "Yes kid, I'm worried.  Your part of the circuit. And the only reporter I can stand."
    
    "I'll do what I can to stay safe Guile.  At least someone cares."  The way she trailed off had him realize why she was the way she was.  Also made him want to deck her father if he ever met the guy. "Hey, Guile?"
    
    "What's up kid?"
    
    "Be careful if you drive in, we've been getting bad ice fog.  It's worse than the fog in San Fransisco."  She added.  "I'll stay safe until you get here.  Wouldn't want you, Ken or Ryu pissed at me if I got hurt."
    
    He chuckled at that.  "I'll keep you to that."
    
    "Besides this would make a great story if I can find a publisher, may as well get started on it now."  She added.
    
    "And there's the reporter we all love."  He chuckled.  "See you soon Kid."
    


	2. Viral melting pot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another player in the game.
    
    
    The machines beeped lightly as she stood watching, Sherry Birkin wasn’t unaccustomed to medical rooms, she had spent the better part of her life in and out of them since she had escaped Raccoon city, most of them, because of the charred figure that was fighting for his life in the bed she was watching.  
    
    Part of her wished that she hadn’t been able to find him, things would have been easier, she could have slipped away, attempted a normal life.  Something she had almost had in Paris. Instead she shook her head, dismissing the thought.  The man laying on the bed, had after all, protected her.  Without his guidance, she would have been in some government lab, being treated as a monster.  The last time someone had called her that, Wesker had ripped his head off and insisted getting her private tutors that didn’t know her backstory.  Ten years of moving about the world, always within at least a thousand miles of him, but living her own life.
    
    Sherry watched him sleep as she thought back on the trip to Africa, where she and fifteen of the men most loyal to Wesker had gone to look for him.  She had lost a few of the men in the swamp, but eight hours searching the caldera had managed to find him.  His men had thought that he was dead, after all how could someone survive bathing in the lava.
    
    It had taken her team a good eight hours to find him, the men that had been with her were dead, after all they had wanted her to leave Wesker at the volcano.  Something that she wouldn't do.  Wesker had kept her alive after Raccoon City, true he had allowed scientists he had trusted to run tests on her, to keep her stable, but he had become the father figure she needed, since her father had turned her into  a monster.
    
    While the others were used, usually without their knowledge, she knew what was going on, hell, most of the tests lately had been to try to find a strain of virus that was compatible with the G, to stabilize it.  As well as testing strains that Wesker had in him, to make sure she would survive anything.  Sherry Birkin watched the man lying in the hospital bed.  It would only take one quick move, with him as weak as he was decapitating him would be a piece of cake, though she fought it.  She wasn’t going to take him out while he was weak.  She may be a monster, but she had honor.
    
    "You do realize the likeliness of him waking and having a full recovery is slim don't you Miss Birkin?"  The voice was the human that ran the lab.  She had heard him enter about five minutes ago, and was glad that she had a labcoat over the white blouse and jeans she wore.  The Italian silk scarf she wore was a soft blue matching her eyes. 
    
    While she was a pale angel of death, her human companion looked more like a monster.  Dr Ghost was a tall man, six eight, with a slender build, enhanced only by the tight fitting clothes he wore that made him look sickly thin instead of what should have made him look sharply dressed.  His dark hair was stringy, unkempt, and brushed his shoulders, the look only enhancing his sickly pale skin tone.  Sherry thought he could use some time in a tanning bed, it might actually help, though said nothing about it.  Less time she spent around him she felt was better, the man just gave her the creeps with how he watched her.  His glasses didn’t help, thick lenses that made her think of her father, then the incident ran through her head and she moved her hand to her stomach, a subconscious action from whenever she thought about Raccoon City. 
    
    "Sherry.  I will not have that bastard's name uttered in my presence.  He nor Annette were my parents, just the ones that were my biological donors." She turned back to Wesker.  "As for Wesker, he's a stubborn asshole, this isn't the way he'll die.  He has to defeat Redfield after all.  This won't be over until he finishes what he started back in Raccoon City."  Her voice was calm as she spoke, almost monotone. Sherry knew that if Wesker heard her, he’d give her the speech again on how Will and Annette’s last action as parents had been to try to get her to safety.  Even though both of them agreed the police station in an emergency like Raccoon had become, was the worst idea ever.
    
    "So you know he's in town?"  Ghost watched her as she ignored turning to look at him.  “Which of the men is he?  I’ll destroy him before Wesker wakes up.
    
    "Yes, and I told you that taking the BSAA soldiers was a bad idea, he'd come and bring his team.  After Jill, he's protective of those misfits."  She watched him in the reflection of one of the glass cabinet doors on the other side of Wesker's bed.  "Even if they seem to be more suitable for the strain than the few you took from the gold mines and the army base."  She knew that Wesker would have taken this lab out if it wasn't proving to be so useful at the moment.  She hadn’t answered his question, while Reidfield and his protoge had BSAA patches on, she had noticed their jackets had been without their name tags.  In a way it was a smart move, it would make it harder for the organization and Ghost’s idiot squad to figure out which one was which.  She’d protect him as long as she could, only to pay Claire back for Raccoon City.
    
    He watched her. "The two fighters that came with my daughter are better than the BSAA, something about the natural energy levels anyway.  If we need to, they're almost ready to be sent out in order stall for time.  I only say this in case you need it to get him to the next suitable facility."
    
    "This is the only one that is suitable for our condition.  Meaning if this place is breached, I will protect him until he rises, and if any of you survive, we will not evacuate."  
    
    "No one will be able to get in without the proper genetic coding anyway.  Only five have the proper coding.  Myself, and my two children, you and Wesker."
    
    She glanced at him, it was true the locks were coded genetically, which was why his two kids were allowed, the system was flawed, only read half the DNA strand, meaning if her parents were alive they would probably would be able to get in.  "That's right, your son and daughter. I'm impressed you haven't used them as test subjects."  He reminded her so much of her father, so of course she figured he’d be the same sort of asshole.
    
    "I'm not him.  Besides, I made a promise to their mother, the only reason I accepted the funds from the Organization was to find a cure for the virus that took  her.”  He was looking at the tablet he had.  “And I’ve almost figured that out anyway.”
    
    "So you're a sentimental fool."  She kept her face schooled.  His daughter had already come to the building, and had been spotted at the hotel after she had taken the two fighters.  Ghost's son was loyal to the company of Fox Creek, he wouldn't make a fuss about things if ordered.  Though the daughter bucked the system.  Sherry knew that from the video footage that had come out of the school in China.  
    
    "My son has the same illness, I'm willing to sacrifice him to find the cure.  He has already told me as much."
    
    "So you are no better than my own father."  She kept her face schooled hearing his words.  He was going to use his son as a sacrifice it seemed.  Just like her father had used her to make sure the G hadn’t been destroyed.  
    
    "And pretty sure any heroes would evacuate the failure of a daughter. I doubt she would even be worth testing with.  She hangs out with the fighters, but I doubt she can even harness that energy they do.”
    
    Sherry balled her hands into fists, hiding it with gripping the blanket that was over Wesker.  The more he talked about his daughter the more she hoped that Chris would run into the girl.  Maybe he'd make the decision that Leon couldn't.  Even though she really didn't blame Leon.  He had done what he had thought was best for her, and Sherry herself had gone along with it, only because Wesker himself had been one of the men that had come to get her.  He had threatened to kill Leon and Claire in front of her if she had hinted she had recognized him in front of them.  It had been all she could do to keep them safe, something she continued to do when she could.
    
    Though if she could move Wesker now, she would, and she'd cause an incident with her leaving, it wouldn't be too hard to lose control over the G within her.  The Organization would bitch about having to destroy the place, but they wouldn't harm her.  Not when they were still trying to figure out her Little Brother.
    
    The machines beeped their steady tempo, all the readings telling her that he was getting stronger.  Sherry just needed a little more time for Wesker to recover.  She'd have to play along just a little longer. Little Brother rumbled in her reminding her how much it disliked the three hundred feet of ice above them.  She wondered if Uroboros and all Wesker’s other viruses were panicking as well.
    
    "Double check that this place is secure."  She wanted the doctor away from her.  "I don't want anything to disturb him while he heals."  She hoped that it sounded like an order at least.   
    
    "Huh, right."  With that she heard him leave.  Her fingers untangled from the blanket and she sighed with relief looking at her reflection.  Her eyes were fading back from black to blue, she hadn't lost it, yet. With the door closed, she leaned against the wall near Wesker's bed. 
    
    "Just rest Uncle Wesker. I know you'll be fine."  Sherry turned away from him.  "Because I won't allow you to die because of that human."  She added as she walked away from him.  "And I won't let you die until I'm strong enough to kill you myself."  She walked to the doors.  Sherry Birkin knew that as easy as it would be to take him out now, she wanted to know that she'd be able to fight anyone that opposed her.  Once that happened she knew she could take down the Organization.  She didn't want another incident like Raccoon City.
    
    Sherry snagged her jacket as she passed it.  She didn't care how much Wesker would have heard, and right now she needed fresh air and to figure out how to save everyone in the city when things went wrong, she already had seen signs.

* * *
    
    
    Once outside the snow covered streets were quiet as she walked down the path heading for the main strip.  Most of the buildings were dark around the medical compound.  The soft crunch of snow under her feet sounded loud after the silence of the medical lab Wesker was lying in.  The air smelled clean, pure, though there was a hint of something living on the coldness of it.  The temperature was hovering around sixty below Fahrenheit, and the fog that filled the air reminded her of the fog in San Francisco, Though the darkness made it feel more menacing, and isolating than she had felt the year she had spent in the bay area.
    
    Pulling up her scarf more to cover her face.  "That idiot and his retrieval teams may have just caused this to be more dangerous than Raccoon." She mumbled under her breath as she found herself coming closer to the golden lights that surrounded the hotel parking lot.  
    
    "Come on Bri!  You only turn twenty one once!"  She glanced up hearing the voice, two girls laughed as they headed away from the parking lot into the hotel.  The fact there weren't cops around meant that they had cleaned up the mess from the lab's retrieval crew.  She had a feeling it wouldn't be in the news either.
    
    Her mind went to the players in town.  It was Dr Ghost, his son, who was the head chef in the kitchen, his daughter, who was the black sheep.  Then there were the two fighters that were in the cells on the same floor as Wesker.  Unless Wesker actually woke he wouldn't participate, though it would mean she and her men would have a harder time getting him out if things went south. She had seen enough, the company owned the city.  As much as she wanted to believe otherwise, and how much she hoped the press didn't catch on.  Fox Creek was Raccoon City 2.0.
    
    It even had the charm she remembered before the incident, the quaint hometown feel with the safety of the best medical facilities in the private sector.  
    
    Her feet trudged through the snow towards the building.  All her thoughts drew her back to the situation at hand.  She was starting to realize why Wesker had her move around, ordering her to keep a low profile.  "The damn fool."  She mumbled stepping in through the entryway.
    
    "Ah!  Miss Brians, good to see that Father didn't convince you into taking up refuge in the lab."  Matthew Ghost was at the bar pouring drinks for the table of people she had seen enter earlier.  Only other table with people had one person.  Chris Redfield.
    
    Sherry was glad that she had used the fake name when she had introduced herself to him.  
    
    "I just got a little tied up in a project, though thank you for your concern Mr. Ghost.  He actually kicked me out insisting I get real food, and since I haven't had time to actually go shopping and pretty sure the store's closed I'm here."  She slid out of her jacket hanging it up on the chair next to the one she slid into, positioning herself so that she could see all the doors leading into the room.
    
    "Oh right, you're in one of the suites with the kitchens.  You know if you want we can stock it for you."
    
    "It's alright, I like you're cooking."  She smiled as he nodded.  "Please tell me it's not too late to get some of that amazing crab, if not I'm okay with a burger."  Watching him Sherry was hard pressed to think that he was ill.  Nothing about the younger Ghost even made her viruses react.  Whatever had killed his and his sister’s mother, couldn’t have been viral.  Though she remembered the tank of ants he kept with the fungus they fed on.  
    
    "Never too late, though it will take a little while are you okay with that?"  He smiled at her.  
    
    "I wouldn't want to trouble you."  She waved her hand as he laughed.  
     
    "Only reason it will take a bit, is Brianna's birthday." He walked over with a drink for her.  "White chocolate martini, noticed it's what you've ordered when you go for sea food."  
    
    "Huh, thanks."  She flashed a faint smile.  "You're a life saver Matthew."  She tucked the hair from her face as she watched him take the tray of drinks over to the party table. The girls were laughing and enjoying life.  Her eyes scanned the only other table that happened to have someone sitting at it.  She could tell the family resemblance to Claire.  Sipping her drink she watched him, catching his eyes.  Matthew came by again.
    
    “Matthew, could you have it sent to my room, I’m not in the mood to be company at the moment.”
    
    “You sure?”
    
    “Yes, starting to feel a headache coming on.”


	3. Kid reporter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soldier and reporter talk.
    
    
    Coleen Ghost held her cell in her hand after she had hung up with Guile. Her free hand was still on the chain bolt on her apartment door. Turning she looked out the large window, unable to see the news paper’s building across the street, even though it was thirty feet away. “Damn ice fog.” She mumbled to the empty room. At least if she was a target, they’d have the same problem seeing her. At least she hoped so.  Even so, she stayed back from the windows, keeping the couch between her and the wall.  
    
    She knew that past the offices of the Fox Creek Trader was Eagle Hill, which was the northern end of the city, past it was the flood plains of the Tanana river. Closing her eyes she remembered what Guile had told her to do. “The tracker,” She slipped her phone into her pocket, crossing to the curio cabinet that stood in the corner of the room. In it were trinkets from her travels; there was an elephant carving from India, pressed English roses directly from the Royal gardens at Buckingham Palace, a carved hair comb from China, even Geta from Japan, in the drawer under the cabinet was a kimono to go with them. One item looked out of place with the trinkets, it was about an inch square in a neon orange, it was tacky, but it was also her good luck charm.
    
    The button had a small strap, which would allow her to wear it as a bracelet, or as she favored, an anklet, which would stay hidden, came in handy when she had been separated from Guile. “Seems like I’m just going to have to wait.” She hated waiting, but it was better than getting into trouble with Guile by going into her father’s building, which she wanted to do. After all, Ken and Ryu disappeared after being on the campus.
    
    Looking at the device she undid the strap, kneeling. It didn’t take much to put the strap, made for a man’s wrist, around her smaller ankle.
    
    A knock at the door had her reaching for one of the butterfly knives Camy had given her for her birthday, which she had tucked on the shelf behind the roses. 
    
    “Miss Ghost? I’m hoping I can speak to you.”  She looked at the door, tapping the tracking device, turning it on.  She remembered Guile had told her it would charge with sunlight, which was why she kept it on the shelf, where even in the dimmest day, it would get sunlight.
    
    The knife stayed in her hand as she moved for the door. Though she recognized the voice, it belonged to the younger of the two men that had worn the BSAA patch. She bit her lip a moment peeking through the peephole in the door.  He was in plainclothes a thick jacket over jeans   and a sweater.  The scarf she had remembered back in China was around his neck.  There was no doubt, it was the man that had helped her back at the school        
    
    He stood in the doorway, tapping the ear piece he wore. “Sir, she may not even be in.”  He waited unsure if she was even around. “I should have-” He paused hearing a sound.
    
    Cole undid the latch but left the chain slide in place. “How…” She started to ask him how he knew where she lived, but remembered he had been one of the people on the scene when she had talked to the police. “Right, you were there when I talked to the detective.” She almost giggled when he flailed seeing her there.  "Sorry."
    
    “Sorry Miss Ghost, if you don’t feel comfortable I can leave, but I just have a few questions about the incident this morning. And, a few about your father if that’s okay?” He held out his hands to show he wasn't trying to be a threat.  He actually gave a small smile, the girl didn’t seem surprised about him being there.
    
    “Let me see some ID first.” She had missed his name the last time, and it seemed like he wasn't recognizing her.  
    
    He nodded reaching into his pocket to pull out the ID BSAA used for assignments like this. It wasn’t a badge, but it was official looking. “It’s why my partner and I came here though,” He added sliding it through the gap. 
    
    “Piers Nivans,” She read his name from it, it looked official. The khaki and green he wore actually were subtle, yet worked for him, enhancing a tan that didn’t scream fake, from a bed or booth, and soft highlights, he had spent time in the sun, but it was more of a work tan. She could feel she was blushing slightly and bit her lip a moment focusing on the badge again.
    
    “Yes Miss.”  He almost chuckled the kid was adorable with her blush, and he was sure he had seen her before, he just couldn’t place exactly where.  
    
    “Cole.” She said calmly. “Hold on,” she closed the door undoing the chain. Opening `1the door she held the ID out for him to take back. “My dad keeps out of my life, and keeps me out of the loop of most things since I left, but I can tell you what I know.” She stepped out of the way inviting him in. The blade slipped into her sleeve, so far he didn't look too dangerous and she was sure she could take him, he didn't look as tough as some of the fighters she had dealt with, unlike his partner.  “But a friend of mine trusts your crew so I’m going to help as much as I can.”
    
    Piers remembered from the file they had been given on the girl, she had friends in high places. How she had made friends with some of the people listed, wasn’t in his pay grade, but getting a good look at the small woman, who was dressed in a baggy shoulder less sweater and short skirt, her hair was a dark green, with bright purple highlights, not exactly professional looking, though the focus of her work, it would fit in with those crowds. The only things missing from how he had seen her at the hotel, were the knee high boots and the black wool coat that had been over her arm.
    
    He noticed he was looking her over and shook his head. “Sorry,” He entered the apartment as she turned to go towards the kitchen area, he noted the knife when she had pulled at her sleeve, obviously having forgotten about it.  Piers wondered if she had been expecting trouble. Friends like William Guile and Cammy White though, maybe she was always like that.  He wouldn’t blame her, her friends had enemies that would use a child as bait if needed.  He’d seen some of the handy work before, at least on the news.
    
    “What did you want to ask me?” She put a kettle on the stove to heat up. “And I can’t offer more than herbal tea, I honestly just got back from a trip the other day haven't had the time to shop yet.” 
    
    “Tea’s fine thank you Mi- I mean Cole.” He moved to the small cafe style table in the kitchen. “I was hoping you could give me some insight into what your father is like. We came here since they’re worried he might be mixed into something.  And well we’re not sure if your friends disappearing is tied in...”
    
    She turned leaning against the counter watching him. “If you want a glowing review, you have the wrong Ghost kid.” She rubbed the back of her neck a moment though. “Sorry about the scene I made before at the hotel. Probably didn’t help you and your partner.” Her eyes scanned him as she spoke.  “As for the friends that disappeared… One is Ken Masters.  I’m fairly certain if people don’t hear from him in a few days, this place will be crawling with FBI, you know how it is when one of the rich elite go missing.”
    
    “It’s alright, it’s clear you’re worried about your two friends.” He brushed the hair from his face.  "If we can, we'll help find them."   The knowledge it was Masters though, he was silent a moment. If the Captain was right about this possibly becoming another Raccoon City, FBI would just mean more people who could get infected.  He managed to not tap the com link to talk to Chris.
    
    She looked down at the round a moment, there was something off in the area, a darkness that was making her uneasy.  "I can't help but feel like I am responsible in some way." Cole decided to leave it to herself for now, chalking it up to her nerves from her conversation with Guile.
    
    “I see.  I’m sure he wouldn’t want you to feel like that.  I promise I’ll help you find them alright?” He could tell she was trying to keep things together, the two friends of hers disappearing must still have her shaken up.  Piers didn't blame her though, the BSAA agents disappearing had him and Chris on edge too.  
    
    She noted the slight drawl he had, which either he had no idea he still had, or he was failing at hiding it. “I was, I don’t ask him for favors often.” She admitted. “So you can understand my apprehension about talking to someone else about him right?”
    
    “I promise, we won’t drag you into anything else if we can avoid it.” He admitted. Piers smiled a little. “I think if we let you get into trouble we’d get some important people mad, it’s already hard enough to do our job being a global group based in the States.  I'd hate to think what would happen if we had to deal with Masters and his lawyers."
    
    “Sure you should be telling a reporter that?” There was a small smirk to her lips.  Though she wouldn't feel right using anything that he said.  Even if it would make for a good story, last thing she wanted was to get him into trouble.  
    
    “You would have as much to risk if you told the public as we do.” He admitted. “Though I will admit, the file that we were handed before coming here on you, is quite impressive Miss Ghost.” He finally realized where he had seen her before.  “We’ve met before.”
    
    “Cole, or Coleen.” She corrected though smiled a little. “I would rather not be thought of as part of that family.” She admitted, nodding to his question. “So, how much did the file say about Fox Creek Pharmaceuticals?  I’d tell you where we met, but ya know pesky NDAs.”
    
    “It was only whatever is in public knowledge. So you know what our group does?” The formalities were over at least.  He could tell from the serious look the teen gave him. Only place he knew where NDAs were signed had been the incident the school, so with her admission of that, she had confirmed his suspicions.
     
    She nodded as the teapot began to whistle, pulling it from the heat she turned off the stove. “A friend of mine said to find you guys in the morning actually, he’s a little worried since his brother-in-law is one of the two that went missing at the hotel.” She poured the water into two mugs, setting them on tray. She snagged the tin of tea. “I ran into some of you in Asia before. I was doing an article on a school there, and well if it wasn’t for some of you, I wouldn’t have made it out of the city.” She rubbed her arm. “I was part of the last group that escaped the city before it was completely closed off.” She set the kettle on a tray snagging two cups.
    
    He sat still a moment at that. Here she had narrowly escaped a situation, and she was potentially in the middle of a new one. Either she had the best or worst luck.  Though it also had him thinking, he had been part of the team that had helped escort that last group out, staying back long enough to have them get into the transports. 
    
    “Anyway, I was born here, one of the first children at the hospital after the city was founded. Most of the people here are scientists, I’m one of the odd balls. Hell even my brother has a PHD, Botany, he just likes cooking more than science.” She admitted toying with her teacup.  
    
    “Black sheep?” He asked, the more she spoke the more he remembered, she had been the last one out, helping an older man who had been limping. She had tossed her press pass down in order to assist.  Piers had been impressed since that pass would have been her ticket out of there sooner.  She had risked her life, not for the story, but for human lives. He almost chuckled, after all reporters weren’t supposed to become part of the story. 
    
    "Could say that.  I take more after mom, who was an artist.  Gramps on her side was a cop."  She sipped at her tea.  "And being a reporter, allows me to still get out of here when I need to.  But I like trying to help people.  Which tends to get me into trouble, and how I met Ken."  She held the cup in both hands.  “He took me in as a little sister, so I have to find him.”
    
    Piers stored the information away.  "If I told you to leave town?" He almost jumped when she slammed the tea cup down.
    
    "Not a chance, a friend is coming soon, told me to stick to you and your partner if anything happened.  Only order I won't follow... Is leaving town."  She had a fire in her eyes that he had only seen once before, when Chris had lead them into danger. Then his speech had been about getting innocents to safety, that all else was extra.
    
    “Which friend?”  He said after a moment.  He wouldn’t be able to convince her to change her mind, besides, he knew she could handle herself.  
    
    “Guile, Ken’s his brother by marriage. But he won’t get here until tomorrow. Probably late tomorrow at that.”  She toyed with her cuff.  
    
    “And you know that he’ll find you?”
    
    She nodded.  “Military tracker.  As long as I’m above ground he’ll find me.  It’s how he found me in China too.”  She gave a small grin.  “My friends in high places are kind of more family than blood."


	4. Hotel Wilderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris gets wrapped up in a not so theory conspiracy.

Chris Redfield hated hotels like this, more a fancy resort than just a place to sleep. Though it really was the only place in town. He had worked his way into a corner, no clue as to where the missing BSAA agents were. A call from Piers told him that the younger agent had actually found the daughter of the head scientist they were looking for, someone that seemed to be some kind of recluse. Though the guy’s son was actually a decent chef.

Which was why he found himself in a corner booth with a locally brewed beer, and the local version of a cheese steak, this one was actually amusing, being a beef Stroganof in a fresh hoagie roll baked in house. The filling was obviously from scratch too, it actually had flavor.

Though he did glance up when he saw the doors open. The blonde woman that entered looked familiar somehow. Though he couldn’t quite place it.

She made an order and took a seat at the bar, while his phone beeped, telling him he had a message from his supervisor.

> What’s the update?

Chris rolled his eyes at the text.

> The report will be later. 

He leaned back in the booth, watching the blonde, trying to figure out who the hell she was and why she looked familiar.

“Hey handsome, need anything else?” The waitress was a red head, she had been bouncing around the tables chatting with locals and making sure everything was okay with the visitors.

Chris found he was actually enjoying it, she wasn’t pushy at all, and easy on the eyes. “Another beer wouldn’t be bad.”

“No problem.” She smiled taking his mug away to go get him a fresh one. Chris scouted the room, the blond was still there. He caught her eyes in the mirror behind the bar, bright blue. Shaking his head he decided to check on Piers, he knew the kid would be fine, and so far they hadn’t found any clues on the missing BSAA team. Only reason he wasn’t out searching now, was they were trying to get someone who could get them information about what was going on.

At least they hoped the kid was in the know with what was going on in town. She was some sort of reporter, true she worked in sports, which actually impressed Chris, there weren’t a lot of women who dealt with jocks.

The waitress returned with his beer. “Thanks.”

“Get the feeling you aren’t like everyone else here.”

That caused him to look up at her. “What do you mean by that?”

“Well for one thing, most the guys, tend to only look in two places when it comes to me.” She was smiling. “Relax soldier, I’m not tryin’ to hit on you.”

He watched her a moment.

“Dad was a cop, I been seeing how you react the last few days here. Took a guess ex cop or soldier, you hold yourself a little like the flyboys that sometimes come in here from Anderson.”

“And you’re a waitress?” He offered her the seat across from him.

“Pays the bills and gets me through the academy.” She sat down across from him. “So I pay attention to what’s around me.”

“And you know what so far?”

She glanced to the bar, noting her coworker was still chatting up the blonde. “We can’t talk here alright? Not about this.” Though she slid him some paper. “Maybe later though alright?”

Chris glanced at the paper which happened to have a phone number on it, as well as her name, Dawn.

“Took you more for an Beth.”

She smirked, “Nope, but I have to get back to work. Chat at ya later.”

He watched her leave, and unfolded the paper properly.

> The agents you’re looking for aren’t the first to disappear here. Meet me at the overpass in an hour. Block down the street, the foot path’s heated. I’ll be waiting.

He glanced at her as she dealt with another table, smiling brightly at the patrons.

“Hi, I’m Dawn, I’ll be your server tonight. Can I interest you two gentlemen in drinks before you order?”

Chris let her go back to work keeping an eye on her, the blonde had left by the time he stood to leave the dining room.

\--

Dawn pulled the collar of her coat tighter around her neck, she knew talking to the strangers would be risky, the cops in town didn’t like it if you went against what they wanted, and all of them were owned by the company. The same company that had killed her little sister.

Rubbing her hands together she knew she couldn’t wait too long out in the cold. But she knew that he wasn’t owned by the locals, and if things went right she’d be able to figure out what her sister had gotten into before her death.

“Dawn?” Chris stepped out of the fog, into the light of the only light on the overpass, it was also in the only part of the bridge that was protected from the sight of the street.

“Wasn’t sure if you’d come actually.” She breathed a sigh of relief, reaching into her pocket for the pack of smokes. She paused, looking at it before tapping one out. “Don’t worry, I just need to toy with something.”

Chris shook his head. “I don’t mind, looked like you needed something back there.”

She nodded. “You and your partner are probably in danger. But, you don’t look like the type to pack up and leave.”

“This about the two men that disappeared other day?”

She nodded, toying with the unlit cigarette, tucking the pack into her pocket. “Yes, though I’ve seen other men, with the patch your friend had on his jacket. They weren’t at the hotel after looking into my sister’s death.” She looked at the ground. “Others have disappeared as well, in the last eight months fifteen people, and no one’s been looking into it.” She glanced up. “So far only one body showed up, Diedre’s.”

“The one that,” He paused catching her tense. “You’re right, we had some men come to investigate.”

“The day after they started asking questions they vanished, just like Mr Hoshii and Mr Masters. I’m surprised that Miss Ghost hasn’t vanished yet.”

“Do you know who’s behind it?”

“F.C.P.D. though probably goes higher. I don’t know how high, I’m still trying to sort it out. But I may be next.” She stuck the smoke in her mouth, but didn’t search for her lighter.

“What do you mean?”

She reached into her pocket, drawing out a letter. “Found this in my mailbox this morning.” She handed it over.

Chris noted a red dot on her sleeve and pulled her closer, falling back as he did, the gunshot missed her, hitting the concrete where she had been standing. He glanced the way the shot had come from, though the sound of screeching tires told him the gunman hadn’t stuck around.

“You okay?” He glanced up at her.

Dawn nodded, the smoke crushed, so she tossed it aside. “I, I think so.” She glanced up to where the shot had hit, a dart sticking from the wall. The girl’s face paled. “And, okay, that’s it I’m giving that up.”

“Come on, we need to get off the street then. I want to hear everything you know, but we need to get my partner first.”

“Miss Ghost has an apartment across town, I know about where, but not the apartment number. Her brother keeps tabs on her.”

“It’s a start,” He helped her up before getting up himself. “We’re not going back to the hotel.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooh Infected sighting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter seems heh... I needed to get ti done so I can get to more fun stuff.

Piers laughed at Cole’s comment as she sat back in her chair. “Sorry, just, you don’t look like the kind of person that would stare down armed soldiers.”

“To be honest, I was scared shitless, but by that time it was a little too late to hide. So I just went with the flow. Probably the only reason I made it out of Asia that time.” She laughed brushing her hair back.

A knock at the door had her glance up just as Piers’ phone chimed telling him he had a message. Getting up she padded to the door letting him check the message.

[[ Redfield: Where are you? ]]

Piers responded with a few taps as her hand was touching the door.

[[ Redfield: Get yourself and the kid out of there, will explain later, ask her for a safe place to meet. ]]

The door was kicked open, just as he saw the message. “Cole,” He hissed going for her, seeing she had backed away from the door. Three men in black swat armor were in the hall, closer he got, the more he could tell something was off about them.

“Ugh, smells like a morgue.” She mumbled not complaining when he pulled her behind him.

“You okay?”

She nodded, the armed men hadn’t even lifted the guns they carried. Piers could see under the filth of their armor there were patches. The BSAA emblem over the Alaskan flag, this was the missing team.. Or at least three members of it.

“Cole, there another way out of here?” He drew his gun hearing a crash from the other side of the room.

“Well, here goes my security deposit.” She turned so her back was to him, seeing three more men standing where the large windows had been. “Fuck it’s cold out there.” She watched the men that were now in front of her. “Safest way is the door, fire escape… we have to go through them.”

Piers remembered she was barefooted. “Where are your boots?”

“Bedroom, again have to go through them.” Piers risked a glance back, the door to her room wasn’t far. “Go, I’ll cover you.”

The two had backed to the middle of the room. Piers noted that the men hadn’t moved other than to surround them. He also noted that they were watching him, the eyes were showing extreme pain, and the fact that they knew what was going on.

Cole had noted it too, shifting and swaying slightly with her stance, watching the men trace her movements with their eyes, even though they said nothing. “What the hell is going on here,” She started, only a few steps for her bedroom, only to be stopped when one of them stepped into her way. “Kuso.”

Piers didn’t know what she said, but figured it wasn’t good. Turning, he fired one round, hitting the man between the eyes. He heard her yelp beside him moments before the other five charged forward at them.

“Go.” he ordered shoving her towards the door, following behind her keeping the gun trained on the others. They moved closer, but still stopped just inches from actually reaching for them. Piers stayed between them and her, just in case. His jacket was better protection than the sweater she wore.

She made it into the room, and closed the door after him. Piers pulled her away from the door. “You okay?”

She nodded. “Yeah, right boots and coat.” She scrambled for both, pulling the boots on while he stayed focused on the door.

[[ Nivens: Captain, we’re stuck in her apartment. ]]

Cole made sure her anklet was in place. “Did you see their eyes? They...” She trembled.

“We’ll talk about it later okay? Right now we need a way out of here.” Piers wasn’t going to leave her, and didn’t want her to start freaking out, that would make things harder. “My Captain needs us to meet him somewhere. Can you think of a place?”

She thought quickly as she pulled on her coat. She looked a little pale, though he didn’t blame her. This wasn’t her first situation though, he was hoping she could hold it together.

“There’s a mining rig in the middle of the lake, it’s frozen solid so safe to get out there. Local teens use it in the winter to hide from our parents.” She pulled a scarf around her. “The window, it’s a fire escape. Reason I chose this apartment.”

“Smart girl,” He looked at the door. “Help me move the dresser first okay? Just in case.”

Took the pair a few moments to slide the dresser into place, it wouldn’t stop them long, but should be long enough. Cole kicked the window, her foot glowing a faint purple for a brief moment, though the glass shattered.

“What was that?”

“Chi attack. It, drains me for a bit, but we needed out right?” She finished clearing the way so she could climb out onto the ledge. Glancing at the sill, Piers noted that it looked frozen solid.

“You have some explaining later,” He hadn’t felt threatened by the kid, but that wasn’t normal.

“I wouldn’t attack you Nivans. You’re not in the World Warrior tournament.” She slid out onto the fire escape. “I can text the place to him, might take you a little longer to get down.”

“Huh, sure.” He tossed her the phone. “Be careful alright?”

She nodded catching the phone. Cole scrambled down the ladder stuffing the phone in her pocket until she was on the ground. Piers wasn’t that far behind her as she tapped out where they were going.

[[ Piers: This is Cole. Meet at the Rig in the middle of the river, adults don’t go there. ]]

She flipped the phone back to Piers. “This way, trust me we stay off the main street we should be okay in the fog.” She was already shivering.

They could hear a car pulling up near the building.

“Damn it I told you to wait for the test. Would have been more fun being closer than watching it on the button cams.”

Cole froze hearing the voice. Piers grabbed her hand and she snapped out of it. Leading him away from the voice.

\--

Getting to the rig, Piers was feeling the cold. The girl was moving sluggishly.

“Okay we have to warm up.”

“There should be heat still in the lower levels, someone my freshman year of high school some of the kids brought out a small wood stove. We all loaded the lower level with firewood that would take a few months to use up. Everyone younger would bring some as well.” She blew air to warm her hands. “Please say you have a lighter or matches.” She shuddered.

“This was the best place you could think of?” He rubbed his arms a little. “And yeah I have one.”

“It’s a relic of days gone by. You’ve seen the town right? Do they look like the kind of place that like relics?” She pulled a penlight from her pocket. “Come on, get a fire started maybe we’ll warm up before your friend gets here.”

“How far below ground does it go?”

“Lowest level is only twelve feet below the river. And the Tanana is only six feet deep in this part of the river, they diverted most of the water away from the city.” She shivered more. “Dad… dad was there,” she admitted when she pushed open a door for them to enter.

“You didn’t say anything to him.”

She shook her head as they went down the stairs. “No, I told you we’re on bad terms. I, don’t want to know what he’s up to, but… It can’t be good.”


End file.
